The present invention relates to a display, a timing controller and a column driver IC (integrated circuit), and more particularly to a display, timing controller and column driver IC using clock embedded multi-level signaling.
Recently, in addition to an increase in a popularization of portable electronic devices such as a notebook computer and a personal portable communication device, a market size of digital appliances and personal computers is constantly increased. Display apparatuses which are final connection medium between such devices and users is required to have a light weight and low power consumption. Therefore, FPDs (Flat Panel Displays) such as an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display), a PDP (Plasma Display Panel) and an OELD (Organic Electro-Luminescence Display) are generally used instead of a conventional CRT (Cathode Ray Tube).